El león y la serpiente
by Blake Knight
Summary: Viñetas. Rojo y verde. Oro y Plata. Fuego y hielo. Potter y Malfoy. Sólo les hizo falta una fracción de segundo para saber que no habían nacido para estar juntos. Y sin embargo también sabían que no podrían sobrevivir el uno sin el otro.
1. Falsas apariencias

**Disclaimer: **_Ni los siguientes personajes ni los lugares mencionados son de mi propiedad. El mundo de Harry Potter pertenece enteramente a su creadora J. K. Rowling y a la Warner Bross que compró sus derechos para hacer las películas que todos conocemos tan bien._

_Este fic se constituirá por una serie de historias cortas relacionadas entre ellas que girarán en torno a la pareja Lily L. Potter y Scorpius H. Malfoy. Es decir, serán viñetas. _

* * *

><p><strong>Falsas apariencias<strong>

* * *

><p>La primera vez que la vio fue avanzado decidida hacia el alto taburete de madera sobre el que descansaba el sombrero Seleccionador. Era pequeña y menuda, delicada y frágil, con piel de porcelana salpicada de pequeñas pecas y una larguísima cabellera pelirroja recogida en una pulcra trenza a su espalda. Cutis perfecto y extraña mirada de niña mujer en sus brillantes ojos azules. Era una muñequita de porcelana (y aun hoy lo sigue siendo).<p>

La observó fijamente sentarse en la incómoda superficie de madera, con las piernas bien juntas evitando que se le viera algo indebido por culpa de la falda, para que inmediatamente después le calaran el feo y viejo sombrero seleccionador hasta la nariz. Pasó algo extraño, en su cabeza, resaltando con su oscura tela sus cabellos carmesí, parecía hasta quedar bien. En aquel momento deseó haber estado más atento a los nombres que pronunciaba tan solemnemente la anciana mujer en vez de haber estado hablando y bromeando con uno de sus compañeros.

Un par de asientos a su izquierda Albus Potter tampoco apartaba la mirada de la muchachita. No supo bien por qué, pero a Scorpius aquello le molestó. Había entablado conversación un par de veces con él, aunque realmente Albus no solía hablar muy a menudo, así que aquello era todo un logro. Chasqueó la lengua y apartó la mirada de su compañero de casa y de curso para centrarla nuevamente en la chica.

Le hubiese gustado que acabara en Slytherin (como él), pero su aspecto no demostraba ambición ni astucia, sino que más bien parecía hecha para ser protegida, mimada y cuidada, a ella no le hacían falta esas cosas. Era tan pulcra y recta en cada uno de sus movimientos que tampoco parecía rebelde ni capaz de quebrantar ni una sola regla. No encajaba en Gryffindor.

Parecía perfecta para Hufflepuf, una pequeña muñequita tímida y tranquila, como una cucharada de mermelada de fresa. O incluso para Ravenclaw, podía ser que debajo de aquella deslumbrante cabellera escondiera una increíble sabiduría. Por lo que jamás imaginó que la casa a la que la destinaría el anciano sombrero sería la de los leones. Ni tampoco que Lily Luna Potter acabase siendo la perra más grande que pisase Hogwarts.


	2. Lo que esconde tu nombre

**Disclaimer: **_Ni los siguientes personajes ni los lugares mencionados son de mi propiedad. El mundo de Harry Potter pertenece enteramente a su creadora J. K. Rowling y a la Warner Bross que compró sus derechos para hacer las películas que todos conocemos tan bien. _

_Quiero aclarar que esta viñeta sucede el último día de curso, el primero para Lily y el segundo para Scorpius. También me gustaría dar las gracias a todas las personas que están leyendo esto y a las que se toman el tiempo de dejarme un review. De verdad gracias, eso me ha animado a escribir la otra tan rápido. Así que nada más, sencillamente espero que os guste._

* * *

><p><strong>Lo que esconde tu nombre<strong>

* * *

><p>Scorpius Malfoy y Lily Potter han compartido todo un año escolar en el mismo colegio y jamás han intercambiado una sola palabra. Es cierto que de por sí es un acontecimiento improbable. No pertenecen a la misma casa, no van al mismo curso y desde luego sus apellidos no son tampoco de gran ayuda. Pero considerando que Albus Potter, el hermano mayor de la muchacha se ha convertido en el mejor amigo de Scorius (y prácticamente el único cabe añadir) es extraño que jamás hayan coincidido.<p>

Scorpius intenta no pensar en ello, de hecho intenta olvidarse de la fascinación que causó en él desde primer día (o más bien noche) en que la vio. Pero es difícil, sino imposible, olvidarse de Lily Potter. Todo el mundo habla de ella, prácticamente todas las chicas quieren ser como ella (incluso las más mayores)… Lily es una estrella y en esos momentos Scorpius se alegra de no conocerla personalmente.

No quiere más cuchicheos a sus espaldas, ni más risas burlonas, ni más comentarios hirientes sobre su familia o su apellido (sí, sabe de sobras qué pasó con su familia durante la guerra). A Scorpius le gusta pasar desapercibido, él adora el silencio y las sombras. Lily es toda luz, todo el mundo quiere bañarse en su resplandor. Y ese es otro motivo más por el que no han hablado (ni hablarán jamás), no tienen nada en común.

Sin embargo, el día en que se despide de Albus en el andén, pues comienzan las ansiadas vacaciones de verano y no se verán en una larga temporada, la ve acercarse decidida hacia ambos.

— Albus, mamá y papá te están buscando. —Ni si quiera parece reparar en él, pues su mirada azulina está centrada en su hermano.

— Sí, ya voy. Sólo me estaba despidiendo. —Es entonces cuando al fin lo mira y Scorpius se da cuenta que es la primera vez en toda su vida que repara en él. Aquello lo hace sentirse insultado. Él que prácticamente a vivido un año sin poder olvidarla y ella ni si quiera sabía que existía.

— ¿Y tú quién eres? —No hay malicia ni burla en su voz, por lo que Scorpius sabe que no lo hace para molestarle. Sin embargo le molesta.

— Scorpius Malfoy. —De forma rápida y sencilla, incluso con algo de fastidio, revela su identidad. Está seguro de que al menos con su apellido la muchacha atará cables. Pese a ello en su rostro no nota cambio alguno. Sique igual de inexpresivo y soberbio.

— Ese es un nombre horrible. —Suelta ella sin más provocando las carcajadas de Albus, quien junto a ellos no parece perderse ni una sílaba de la conversación. Scorpius realmente no se esperaba aquel comentario, de hecho no se esperaba comentario alguno. Por lo que no sabe qué contestar. Se queda desarmado y vulnerable, y él nunca se siente así.

— Pues es el único que tengo. —A lo lejos una mujer pelirroja llama a los dos hermanos. Albus voltea en su dirección y le hace un leve gesto con el brazo para, a continuación, despedirse nuevamente de Scorpius y correr hacia ella. Lily todavía permanece unos segundos más allí. Mirándolo fijamente. Sus labios empiezan a curvarse en una sonrisa divertida y sus facciones aniñadas adquieren un toque malicioso.

— Bueno, te prometo que el año que viene te buscaremos otro. —Es un simple murmullo, apenas logra asimilarlo entre el revoltijo de cabello pelirrojos que tiñen momentáneamente su visión de un color tinto. Lily está corriendo, alejándose de él para reunirse con su familia. Scorpius escucha también a su madre llamarlo, pero no hace caso. Porque Scorpius Malfoy acaba de darse cuenta que Lily Potter le ha prometido volver a hablar con él. Y no sabe porqué, pero aquello lo pone nervioso, produce un cosquilleo en sus extremidades y hace que su corazón retumbe con violencia contra su pecho. Scorpius piensa entonces que puede ser que haya enfermado. Aunque no sabe de qué.


	3. Malas pulgas

**Disclaimer: **_Ni los siguientes personajes ni los lugares mencionados son de mi propiedad. El mundo de Harry Potter pertenece enteramente a su creadora J. K. Rowling y a la Warner Bross que compró sus derechos para hacer las películas que todos conocemos tan bien._

_Bien primeramente decir, de nuevo, que muchas gracias por los reviews. Me gustaría poder contestarlos uno a uno, pero desgraciadamente no dispongo del tiempo u.u Pese a todo los leo y me alegra mucho ver que os están gustando estas viñetas. Esta nueva viñeta me ha salido algo más larga (y rara, por qué no decirlo), pese a todo espero que os guste y sencillamente querría aclarar que se desarrolla a mediados del segundo año de Lily y el tercero de Scorpius._

* * *

><p><strong>Malas pulgas<strong>

* * *

><p>Escenas como aquella no eran algo raro entre los pasillos del gran colegio. Sí, era de lo más normal escuchar las borderías de la pequeña Potter, pues todo el mundo sabía que la muchacha tenía un genio terrible. De forma que cuando se enfadaba lo mejor era huír. De hecho, era raro que de vez en cuando alguien no las escuchara resonar, crueles y certeras, contra las toscas paredes de piedra.<p>

— ¡Vamos Lily, ven mañana al campo a animarme! —Su voz sonó atropellada mientras intentaba alcanzarla.

— ¡Te he dicho cientos de veces que no soporto el Quidditch! —Escupió la aludida sin parase a mirar al suplicante chico ni un instante. — ¿Y por qué iba a querer yo ir a animarte? ¡Ni si quiera formas parte de mi equipo!

— ¡Eso es lo de menos! —De reojo observó el escudo rojo y dorado sobre la parte izquierda de la túnica de ella, no pudo evitar una mueca de disgusto. — Mientras estés allí animándome y desconcentres a tu hermano sé que ganaré. —Declaró con chulería, provocando que Lily soltará un bufido nada elegante y rodara los ojos.

— Es tu primer partido y, sinceramente Malfoy, eres un paquete. Lo más probable es que la fastidies. Así que no pienso perder el tiempo yendo a verte para presenciar tan bochornoso espectáculo. —Scorpius rió, lo cierto es que no le hacía ninguna falta que fuera a animarlo. Pero sabía que su amistad con la muchacha molestaba en demasía al hermano mayor de esta, James Potter el aclamado buscador de Gryffindor. Scorpius disfrutaba enormemente de hacerlo enfurecer, observar como la ira enrojecía su rostro y la manera en que contraía la mandíbula era francamente desternillante. Reírse de los demás, de manera algo más cruel de la necesaria cabía decir, era un gen de la familia Malfoy (y Scorpius no iba a ser la excepción). Quizás por eso no tenía demasiados amigos.

— ¿Eso quiere decir que al siguiente sí que vendrás? —Se aventuró a preguntar con una sonrisa burlona.

— Yo no he dicho eso, haz el favor de no tergiversar mis palabras. ¡Y déjame en paz de una vez, sabes perfectamente que sigo enfadada contigo! —Aceleró el paso para perderlo, aunque en el fondo sabía de sobras que no iba a ser tan fácil. Pero no quería verlo, seguía profundamente enfadada después de haberlo visto _magreándose_ con aquella guarra de Melinda Bynes.

Más de una risa se escuchó a sus espaldas mientras enfilaba pasillo arriba con Scorpius pisándole los talones. Aquello sólo hizo que ponerla más furiosa, todo el mundo parecía burlarse de ella y todo (absolutamente todo) era culpa del imbécil de Scorpius. ¿Por qué no podía dejarla en paz? Sus padres se odiaban, ella lo odiaba ahora… ¿Por qué entonces él no la odiaba a ella y la dejaba tranquila de una vez? Eso era lo que hacía todo el mundo (sus hermanos incluidos) cuando se enfadaba con ellos. La dejaban en paz hasta que Lily finalmente se cansaba de ignorarlos y castigarlo con su silencio o sus críticas aceradas, cosa que no tardaba demasiado en suceder, puesto que Lily se aburría con rapidez de las cosas.

Scorpius era la excepción. Él no esperaba paciente a que se le pasara (como hacía Albus), no le devolvía las malas palabras (como hacía James), no intentaba hacer las paces con ella a través de regalos o chucherías (como hacían los adultos), no intentaba hacerle comprender que su enfado era ridículo a través de un largo y aburrido discurso (como hacía Rose), no intentaba hacerla olvidar su enfado a través de bromas (como Hugo o los gemelos)... No. Scorpius sencillamente hacía ver que no pasaba nada. Y aquello era precisamente lo que más la enfurecía, que no se arrastrase suplicando su perdón (como hacían el resto de una u otra forma).

— Dime al menos por qué estás enfadada. —Lily le echó una mirada de reojo, mientras avanzaba sin descanso rumbo a su sala común, donde Socrpius no la pudiera alcanzar. Sonreía con una de sus sonrisas torcidas que demostraban qué poco le importaba aquello y lo mucho que lo divertía. Aceleró el paso al vislumbrar el retrato de la dama gorda a pocos metros. No se molestó en contestarle, escupió la contraseña de malas formas (sin importarle que Scorpius la escuchara) y la entrada se abrió ante ella.

— Espero que en el partido te golpeé una bludger y te caigas a docenas de metros de altura con tan mala suerte que el palo de la escoba se te meta por el culo, gilipollas. Seguro que tu amiga estará encantada de ayudarte. ¡A ver si así me dejas en paz! —El enfado era desmesurado, probablemente aquel era el mayor enfado que se le había visto a la pelirroja. Los alumnos que se encontraban en la sala común se apartaban con rapidez (había aprendido lo que podía pasarles de no hacerlo). Mientras al otro lado de la puerta Scorpius Malfoy se carcajeaba sin parar.

* * *

><p><em>Reviews?<em>


	4. Pecas

**Disclaimer:**_Ni los siguientes personajes ni los lugares mencionados son de mi propiedad. El mundo de Harry Potter pertenece enteramente a su creadora J. K. Rowling y a la Warner Bross que compró sus derechos para hacer las películas que todos conocemos tan bien._

_Bueno parece que la anterior viñeta no gusto demasiado... En fin, muchas gracias en especial a las personas que me dejaron un review. Aunque tampoco me olvide del resto de lectores, gracias por seguir leyendo ^^ Como siempre quiero aclarar en el año en el que nos encontramos. Esta viñeta se centra en el cuarto año de Lily y el quinto para Scorpius, probablemente a un par de meses de finalizar el curso._

* * *

><p><strong>Pecas<strong>

* * *

><p>Lily no lo admitirá nunca, pero es bastante presumida y, también, algo obsesiva. Le gusta ir bien vestida, de hecho revisa siempre su uniforme antes de salir (unas tres veces por lo menos). La camisa debe de estar perfectamente planchada. La distancia entre la parte inferior de su falta y sus rodillas debe de ser de quince centímetros justos. El nudo de su corbata debe de estar anudado, aunque levemente suelto para darle cierto toque desenfadado. Su túnica debe dejar ver el escudo de su casa, porque ante todo Lily es una orgullosa leona. Suele llevar el cabello suelto, porque a todo el mundo le gusta su cabello, de ese precioso color rojizo muchas veces le han dicho que parece envuelta en llamas. Sí, Lily sabe que es guapa (se lo han dicho cientos de veces). Sin embargo, según varias críticas ajenas hay algo que estropea su perfecta hermosura.<p>

— Deberías de taparte esas pecas. —La voz de una de sus compañeras de habitación parece devolverla al mundo real.— Te hacen parecer una cría. —Lily se mira atentamente en el espejo colgado en una de las paredes, alza su mano y palpa cada uno de los diminutos puntitos en su nariz.— Si quieres te dejo mi maquillaje. Tenemos el mismo tono de piel así que seguro que te quedará bien. Además, seguro que así le gustas más a Scorpius. —Añade con todo cantarín.

Lily sabe que no lo hace con mala intención. A fin de cuentas Annabelle es su amiga y sólo quiere ayudarla, sobretodo después de que la misma Lily le contara, horriblemente preocupada, que Scorpius últimamente no le estaba haciendo tanto caso. Desde que había entrado al equipo de Quidditch el chico se había hecho increíblemente popular, la mala fama de su familia parecía haber quedado completamente olvidada y las chicas prácticamente lo arrollaban por los pasillos. A Lily sencillamente le daban arcadas.

— Anda toma. Sólo tienes que coger el pincel y… —La frase queda en el aire, puesto que en cuanto le tiende el pequeño frasquito Lily lo aparta de sí con un rápido y violento manotazo.

No tarda en pedir disculpas y prometerle que en la próxima salida a Hogsmeade le comprará uno nuevo. Annabelle la disculpa, aunque Lily nota en su mirada que sigue enfadada. No le da demasiada importancia, pues sabe que a su amiga los enfados no le duran mucho. Pese a todo no le explica porqué ha reaccionado de esa manera.

— Lo siento es que… me gustan mis pecas. —Es todo lo que dice y claramente Annabelle no tiene suficiente con eso. Pero Lily no piensa contarle que antes a ella también le desagradaban, las odiaba. Hasta el día en que Scorpius empezó a contarlas. Desde entonces pasan ratos interminables escondidos de algún lugar soleado de los jardines. En silencio, descansando, disfrutando de la compañía del otro. Siempre suelen acabar estirados en la fresca hierba, es entonces cuando Scorpius empieza a acariciar con la yema de sus dedos cada una de las pecas que están a la vista. Lily no sabe bien por qué, pero entonces sí que siente realmente estar en llamas. Es como si Scorpius, con su leve toque, enviara hasta ella torrentes de fuego que hacen que su cuerpo tiemble sin cesar.

— Esta es mi favorita. —Es lo que suele decir siempre al rozar la peca que se encuentra justo en la punta de su nariz (esta es más notoria que el resto, meros puntos en ocasiones apenas perceptibles). Lily nunca dice nada, pero da gracias a su parte de sangre Weasley, y en mayor proporción a la parte Evans, por haberla dotado con aquellas pecas. Poruqe de no ser por ellas no podría disfrutar de esos momentos en los que Scorpius es solamente suyo (suyo y no de una admiradora chalada o una amiga _chupaplanos_ con quien lo tiene que compartir).

Cuando Scorpius termina, porque siempre acaba por terminar, Lily tiene ganas de pedirle que continúe. De suplicarle que siga bajando por su cuello, hasta sus hombros, hasta sus brazos, hasta su pecho… e incluso más abajo. Lily todavía no lo sabe, pero a eso se le llama deseo y, con los años, aprenderá que es un sentimiento que sólo Scorpius Malfoy puede hacerle sentir.


	5. Labios rotos

**Disclaimer:**_Ni los siguientes personajes ni los lugares mencionados son de mi propiedad. El mundo de Harry Potter pertenece enteramente a su creadora J. K. Rowling y a la Warner Bross que compró sus derechos para hacer las películas que todos conocemos tan bien._

_No sabéis la ilusión que me ha hecho entrar para actualizar y ver más reviews *O* De verdad muchas gracias a todas las personas que leen, aunque especialmente a las que dejan comentario. Me alegro mucho de que estén gustando mis viñetas. Poco a poco Lily y Scorpus van creciendo y eso significa que empiezan a poder hacer más "cositas", como se ve en esta viñeta que se desarrolla durante el quinto año de Lily y el sexto para Scorpius, probablemente a mediados de noviembre._

**Labios Rotos**

Varias veces le han preguntado ya qué siente cuando Scorpius la besa. Lily nunca sabe qué contestar a eso. Bueno, en realidad sí que lo sabe, sólo que no quiere decirlo. Es algo suyo, algo privado entre Scorpius y ella, algo que no quiere que nadie más sepa, porque es suyo y punto. Pero si Lily fuera un poco menos egoísta quizás confesaría que cuando Scorpius la besa es como si le rompiera la boca. Como si la rompiera entera en cientos de pedazos que el mismo se encarga de recoger y volver a juntar. Es una comparación burda y poco delicada, lo cierto es que le gustaría encontrar una manera más bonita de describirlo, pero entonces no sería la verdad.

Scorpius no es nunca considerado, ni educado, ni caballeroso, ni tierno, ni amoroso, ni mucho menos delicado. La palabra que mejor define a Scorpius es brutal. Scorpius es egoísta y bruto en sus besos. Exige sin dar nada a cambio. Scorpius es pura pasión y necesidad, se rige por sus instintos y toma lo que quiere cuando quiere. Es un conquistador. La vida le ha enseñado a serlo. Una vida donde siempre ha sido un paria, catalogado como el hijo de un traidor donde siempre le miran con recelo, esperando a que cometa algún error. Jamás le han dado nada, nunca le han facilitado las cosas, siempre se ha tenido únicamente a sí mismo para sobrevivir. Un sobreviviente nato que lo que ahora necesita para sobrevivir es a ella, a Lily Potter. Y la va a tener, no importa lo que tenga que hacer o sobre quien deba pasar.

Siempre hace lo mismo, incluso la primera vez, sencillamente tira de ella, la aplasta contra una pared, por lo que cuando no está preparada el golpe le roba todo el aire de los pulmones, se aprieta contra ella y aplasta su boca contra la suya propia devorándola sin tregua. No para para dejarla respirar, ni si quiera cuando los delicados labios de la muchacha están tan hinchados y enrojecidos que realmente llega a doler al mínimo contacto. Aunque Lily tampoco le pide nunca que pare. Porque a Lily le gusta. Y es que Lily está enamorada del dolor, está enamorada de Scorpius Malfoy.

Lily no se habla con sus hermanos, pelea con James cada vez que se ven y Albus sencillamente ni la mira (y eso que Lily pensaba que a él no le importaría). Tampoco es ya la niñita de los ojos de papa, prácticamente es repudiada por su familia y por gran parte de los alumnos (algunos por celos, otros por asco, otros por desconfianza) ya que quienes no aceptan su situación con el heredero Malfoy. Todos creen que Scorpius la domina. Que él es quien lleva las riendas de la relación. Él pide (exige) sin más y Lily debe cumplir. Pero eso no es cierto, aunque Lily no se ha ocupado de desmentirlo, le parece gracioso que crean eso. Pero lo cierto es que es Lily quien domina siempre la situación.

Porque Lily es quien marca los límites y es en realidad Scorpius quien se arrastra a sus pies como fuego helado a punto de extinguirse si no deja que la toque una vez más. Si no lo deja probar sus labios. Es Lily quien marca el inicio y el final. Quien lo mantiene a raya durante horas, días, sin dirigirle tan si quiera una mirada hasta que Scorpius, sin poder aguantarlo más, la acorrala contra una de las paredes de fría piedra de los pasillos y la besa sin descanso hasta que ella se lo permite. Lily es puro fuego, un fuego de sangre que siempre arde, el único fuego capaz de mantenerlo vivo.


	6. Celos

**Disclaimer:**_Ni los siguientes personajes ni los lugares mencionados son de mi propiedad. El mundo de Harry Potter pertenece enteramente a su creadora J. K. Rowling y a la Warner Bross que compró sus derechos para hacer las películas que todos conocemos tan bien._

_Muchas, muchas gracias por los reviews, como siempre ^^ Esta vez me ha costado un poquito escribir, puesto que no tenía demasiada inspiración, así que finalmente ha salido esto más bien cortito... A ver qué os parece. Pero antes me gustaría aclarar en el año en que nos encontramos. Lily se encuentra en quinto año y Scorpius en el sexto, probablemente a finales de curso._

* * *

><p><strong>Celos<strong>

* * *

><p>Celos. Por desgracia un sentimiento extremadamente conocido por Scorpius. Aunque es cierto que el heredero Malfoy llegaba a sentir celos tan a menudo que hacía mucho ya que había dejado de importarle. Pero últimamente parece que el desagradable sentimiento ha vuelto a él y todo es culpa (como no podía ser de otro modo) de la pequeña Lily Potter. Aunque con sus ya quince años no es tan pequeña, y eso es precisamente parte del problema.<p>

Scorpius Malfoy no es una persona que suela mostrar sus sentimientos (por algo Lily suele llamarlo _Don témpano de hielo_), pero desde luego tampoco es un chico que se meta en peleas. No, Scorpius es más sutil, más racional. Él tantea el terreno, observa, analiza, suelta pequeñas pullas aquí, palabras mal intencionadas allá… Es como una serpiente, se arrastra hasta su presa con sigilo, salta sobre ella, clava sus colmillos y suelta su veneno, gota a gota, hasta que sabe que su víctima está completamente derrotada. Hasta saberse vencedor.

Pero Lily parece anular cualquier capacidad de raciocinio que pueda existir en su cerebro. Y es que cuando se trata de Lily, todo es diferente para Scorpius. Precisamente por eso avanza aquel día por los corredores de la escuela con el ojo morado, el ceño fruncido y la vergüenza de la derrota sobre sus espaldas, en busca de la muchacha.

— ¡Lily! —Su voz, en esos momentos, es un potente gruñido que provoca no solo que se volteé la aludida, sino también el resto de alumnos que pasean ajetreados por el atestado pasillo.

— Scorpius, que quie… —La frase queda pendida en el aire al fijarse en el desmejorado aspecto de su amigo. — ¿Pero que se supone que te ha pasado? —Scorpius no responde, de hecho parece que ni si quiera la ha oído.

— No quiero que te acerques más a él. —Es directo y rotundo. No quiere dar más explicaciones, pero a juzgar por la expresión confusa de ella sabe que debe que hacerlo.— Lysander. —Y por fin parece entenderlo.

Durante unos instantes ambos permanecen en absoluto silencio con la mirada clavada en la del otro. Scorpius espera que en cualquier momento ella se ponga a chillar, que estalle en carcajadas incrédulas o lo humille con un par de frases malintencionadas. No puede sorprenderlo más.

— De acuerdo. —Suelta ella sin más. Scorpius permanece unos segundos estático, asimilando la rápida aceptación (algo que ni si quiera Albus ha conseguido, hacerla cambiar de idea). No sabe qué decir, porque de todas las posibles frases que tenían preparadas ninguna encajaba con aquella respuesta. Traga saliva y se queda allí parado, como un idiota, con la boca ridículamente abierta y la expresión paralizada.

Pero es que sencillamente no cree posible que Lily haya cedido tan fácilmente. Por eso, cuando un par de semanas después, la observa tomada de la mano con Jack O'Conell, un Gryffindor de su mismo curso, cuando la atenazante sensación de destrozar y aplastar cuanto se le ponga por delante acude de nuevo a él, se da cuenta que Lily no ha cedido en absoluto, sencillamente se ha reído de él. Otra vez.


	7. Alma de dragón

**Disclaimer:**_Ni los siguientes personajes ni los lugares mencionados son de mi propiedad. El mundo de Harry Potter pertenece enteramente a su creadora J. K. Rowling y a la Warner Bross que compró sus derechos para hacer las películas que todos conocemos tan bien._

_Como siempre y para no variar, muchas, muchas gracias por los reviews. Sé que está vez he tardado más, es que no lograba plasmar lo que quería, al final me ha salido esta cosa rara que en si no es una viñeta porque me ha salido mucho más larga, pero ya no sé donde acortar. Para esta viñeta estamos en un nuevo año, el sexto para Lily y el séptimo para Scorpius. Este capítulo contiene algo de Lemon, pero a mi parecer es bastante leve, así que no considero que haga falta cambiar la historia a la categoría M, creo que en el Rated T ya está bien. Si me equivoco decídmelo y rectificaré enseguida. Bueno, pues nada a ver qué os parece._

* * *

><p><strong>Alma de dragón<strong>

* * *

><p>Nadie puede domar a un dragón. Lily lo aprendió siendo muy pequeña, su tío Charlie se lo explicó cuando a los siete años tuvo la maravillosa idea de intentar llevarse a una cría a casa escondida entre sus maletas. Un dragón no es un perro, no se le puede pasear por la calle con una correa al cuello o construirle una casita en el jardín. Lily lloró, pataleó y se quejó, pero lo único que consiguió fue la promesa de una próxima visita a Rumanía.<p>

Lily tiene poco de sangre Weasley. De hecho es posible que lo poco que tenga de Weasley sea heredado de su tío Charlie. Es decir, su pasión por los dragones. Lily tiene docenas de libros sobre ellos (la mayoría son regalos de su tío), también tiene veintenas de dibujos y, de pequeña, cientos de juguetes divididos entre peluches, jugos de mesa, sábanas de cama… Con el tiempo esta obsesión pareció menguar, algo que su tío lamentó en profundamente aunquen pareció alegrar al resto de su familia. Sin embargo, lo que nadie sabe es que Lily sigue tan (o más) obsesionada con los dragones que en su infancia. Porque la pequeña Potter al fin ha conseguido lo que tanto ansiaba, a su propio dragón.

— Scorpius, qué haces en el baño de chi… —Ni si quiera le deja acabar la frase. Sencillamente la aprieta contra él y junta sus labios en un anhelante beso. No hacen falta palabras ni gestos, Lily sabe perfectamente lo que viene a continuación. Así entrelaza los brazos alrededor de su cuello y pega sus cuerpos más si es posible mientras corresponde al beso.

Lily mentiría si dijese que no sabe por qué Scorpius se encuentra en ese estado. Pues sabe que la ha visto hablando con Jack, ¿o tal vez ha sido con Eric? Lo cierto es que eso no es importante, los factores no alteraban el producto. Lily adora que Scorpius se ponga celoso. Porque Lily es puro fuego y necesita ser alimentado. Además, a Lily le gusta saber que puede hacer con Scorpius lo que quiera.

Intercambian besos fogosos mientras que la apoya contra una de las sucias paredes de uno de los retretes y deja que la puerta se deslice suavemente hasta cerrar. Las manos de Scorpius ya no pueden estar quietas en una sola parte del cuerpo de su amante, por lo que se deslizan con ansia, con hambre ya conocedoras de cada centímetro de aquella piel de porcelana. La siente revolverse necesitada, sonríe mostrando sus blancos y perfectamente alineados dientes y la besa de nuevo. Sin pausa, sin tregua, sin descanso y, sobretodo, sin cuidado. ¿Pero quién necesita cuidado cuando existe esa pasión?

Ambos se elevan poco a poco, surcan los cielos de la pasión mecidos por los vientos de deseo. Las pequeñas manos de ella abren su camisa buscando el contacto directo entre sus pieles, con un pequeño impulso la ayuda a enrollar sus tersas piernas alrededor de su cintura y suavemente sube la corta falda hasta sus caderas mientras que ella empieza a desabrochar su cinturón. Scorpius está entretenido mordisqueando la piel de su cuello. Lily lo monta, se ansía con fuerza a su cuello para no caer mientras de entre sus labios empiezan a escaparse pequeños gemidos.

Scorpius sabe, tan bien como lo sabe Lily, que aquello forma parte del juego. Ella quiere jugar y él le sigue el juego, sabe que deberían de dejarse de tonterías, sabe que debería de pararle los pies de una vez porque en algún momento ese juego se volverá en su contra. Por eso Scorpius se promete que no lo volverá a hacer. Pero al sentirla apretada y anhelante envolviéndolo, suspirando contra su oído y susurrándole pidiéndole que no paré, sabe que no lo hará. Sabe que irá tras ella las veces que sean porque, aunque quiera, no lo puede evitar. Porque Scorpius siempre hace lo que quiere y lo que quiere ahora es seguirle el juego a Lily. Aunque, pese a todo, sabe que de no querer tampoco podría negarse. Porque Lily es Lily, su Lily y a Lily no puede negarle nada. La aprieta con más fuerza, hunde la cabeza en el hueco de su cuello y absorbe su aroma a fresa (con un cierto toque ácido), mientras aumenta el ritmo. Cuando, finalmente, llegan al final y parecen tocar el cielo con las manos Scorpius acalla los incontenibles gritos con un beso voraz.

Rato después la mira fijamente arreglarse, inspeccionando minuciosamente su aspecto con mirada crítica, se peina los despeinados cabellos y se moja la cara varias veces. De uno de los bolsillos de su túnica mal puesta dejando uno de sus cremosos hombros al descubierto, saca un pintalabios y se lo pasa de forma mecánica por los labios.

— Te he dicho muchas veces que no me dejes marcas. —Le reprocha tras cerrar el pequeño tubito y volver a guardarlo en su bolsillo, él no le responde mientras la ve arreglarse pulcramente su túnica, con el rojo y dorado escudo de Gryffindor resaltando sobre la negra tela.

— Se me ha olvidado. —Responde él con simpleza encogiéndose de hombros. No es cierto, Lily lo sabe también porque a Scorpius no se le olvida nunca nada. Scorpius siempre le deja marcas porque quiere que todos lo vean, que todos _sepan_, que Lily es suya. La pelirroja rueda los ojos ante su respuesta pero no insiste. Porque, aunque le disguste, no puede prohibirle nada a Scorpirs, es él quien decide qué hacer o no hacer. Ella, lo único que puede hacer, es intentar guiarlo hacia la decisión correcta.— Por cierto, la próxima vez que quieras jugar… —Se acerca a ella por su espalda, agarrando un par de sus mechones pelirrojos para tirar después levemente de ellos. — …lo único que conseguirás es que mate a tu amiguito. Así sea lo último que haga. —Otra en su lugar le tendría miedo, pero no Lily. Ella conoce demasiado bien a su dragón. Sabe que es posesivo, agresivo, instintivo y propenso a la ira y los celos (entre otras muchas cosas). Pero aunque a veces nadie la creo ella sabe cómo manejarlo. Además, no es como si ella fuera a dejarle hacerlo. A fin de cuentas, ¿Qué haría ella sin Scorpius?

Nadie puede domar a un dragón. Es cierto, pero Lily Luna Potter ha nacido para montarlos.


	8. En tus brazos

**Disclaimer:**_Ni los siguientes personajes ni los lugares mencionados son de mi propiedad. El mundo de Harry Potter pertenece enteramente a su creadora J. K. Rowling y a la Warner Bross que compró sus derechos para hacer las películas que todos conocemos tan bien._

_Primero que nada, siento mucho el grandísimo retraso, pero es que no he tenido ni un minuto para ponerme con esto y, sinceramente, los estudios y el trabajo han chupado toda mi inspiración. Pero hoy, que estoy algo depresiva y después de ver mi ansiada película de Los Juegos del Hambre, me he dicho, te tienes que poner a esto sí o sí y acabarlo de una vez. Este no es el capítulo final, pero a lo sumo faltan dos más tal y como lo tengo planeado. Decir solo que muchas gracias por los reviews y aclarar, como siempre, que este cap transcurre en las vacaciones de verano antes del último curso para Lily, Scorpius ya ha acabdo._

* * *

><p><strong>En tus brazos<strong>

* * *

><p>Negro, todo es muy negro aquel día. El cielo con sus intensos nubarrones amenazantes de lluvia, el humor de los invitados, su ropa, sus gafas de sol, la lápida, el ataúd de maciza madera que acompañará en su nueva vida a su, ahora, difunta madre…<p>

— Scorpius, debemos irnos. —Escucha la fría voz de su padre. Sabe que está justo detrás de él, a tan solo unos centímetros, pero en aquellos momentos le parece demasiado lejana. Permanece pues en el mismo lugar, sin moverse ni un centímetro, sin saber muy bien a qué está esperando. Sólo sabe que si se mueve, si se va, finalmente todo será real, su madre estará realmente muerta y ahora sí que no quedará esperanza alguna, ni una pizca.— Scorpius, ella no querría… —Draco Malfoy calla, sin saber qué decir. Él también siente el vacío y la desazón de la perdida, él también ha perdido a alguien, a su esposa, a su amiga, a su Astoria…

— Scorpius. —Esta vez es la voz de su abuela, Narcissa Malfoy, quien lo llama.— Debemos volver, los invitados… —El chico sabe que no lo hace con mala intención, pero aquella frase inacabada lo llena de furia.

— ¡Que se vayan todos a la mierda! —grita fuera de sí, girándose hacia sus interlocutores. — ¡No les importa, a ninguno! ¡Sólo han venido para mofarse de nosotros, de los traidores, de los cobardes Malfoy! ¿Por qué deberían importarme qué esperaran? ¡La mayoría de ellos ni se dignó a mirar a la cara a mi madre durante años, se reían a sus espaldas! ¿Y ahora nos colman de pesares? ¡Que les jodan!

Calla, sintiéndose arrepentido por el tono usado por con su abuela, más no por sus palabras. El silencio rodea a la mermada familia Malfoy, hasta que Narcissa suspira y asiente, toda paz, toda calma.—Te dejaremos un rato a solas, entra cuando estés preparado querido. —Después, automáticamente da media vuelta sobre sus tacones de charol negros y echa a andar, seguida de cerca por su padre.

Scorpius no lamenta que se vayan, no se siente abandonado ni rechazado pues, ante todo, Scorpius es un Malfoy y los Malfoy no dan abrazos, ni caricias, ni besos, no porque no se quieran, sino porque no les hace falta. A ellos les basta con las miradas, con pequeños gesto, imperceptibles roces, simples palabras… pero, pese a todo, puede que Scorpius no es tan Malfoy como parece. Pues sí que anhela los brazos, los besos y las caricias reconfortantes de una persona en especial… Pero calla, se traga su pena, su tristeza y su orgullo y desanda el camino a grandes zancadas pero no se dirige hacia su casa, no quiere verse rodeado de falsedad y desinterés mal disimulado. Él necesita algo, a alguien, a ella…

— Scorpius… —Cuando Lily lo ve, parado frente a su puerta en mitad de la noche no hace preguntas, sabe lo que ha pasado, pero tampoco se deshace en pésames sencillamente lo coge de la mano y le hace pasar. A lo lejos le parece ver el rostro silencioso y taciturno de Albus, asomado desde lo que parece la puerta del salón, también le parece ver el del conocido señor Potter y el poco agradable de James Potter. Pero nadie dice nada tampoco y Scorpius poco es el caso que les hace.

Cuando entran en el cuarto de la muchacha, todo decorado en blancos y carmesíes, ella cierra la puerta a sus espaldas, lo mira en silencio, sonríe tristemente y lo abraza. Scorpius permanece en silencio, absolutamente quieto durante unos minutos hasta que, finalmente, deja libre el silencioso llanto. Lily no pregunta, no juzga, no lo intenta tranquilizar con palabras vacías, no intenta secar sus lágrimas o quitárselo de encima. Sencillamente lo conduce como puede hasta la cama, se sientan y lo acuna en silencio entre sus brazos. Toda dulzura, toda serenidad, toda cordura, toda ella. Lily es, y siempre será, su faro en la oscuridad. El hogar al que el solitario dragón acudirá tras su larga travesía. Lily es, en realidad, todo lo que su corazón necesita, ahora y siempre.

* * *

><p><strong>Reviews?<strong>


	9. Dos para dos

**Disclaimer:**_Ni los siguientes personajes ni los lugares mencionados son de mi propiedad. El mundo de Harry Potter pertenece enteramente a su creadora J. K. Rowling y a la Warner Bross que compró sus derechos para hacer las películas que todos conocemos tan bien._

_Pues aquí está el capítulo final, quería haberlo subido antes, pero la verdad es que no me salía nada de nada. Tengo como cinco o seis documentos con un capítulo final iniciado, pero ninguno me gustab, hasta que conseguí hacer este. Decir como siempre que muchísimas gracias por los reviews y aclarar, como siempre, que este cap no transcurre en años escolares, sino tiempo después, como veréis._

* * *

><p><strong>Dos para dos<strong>

* * *

><p>Son, probablemente, una de las parejas más extrañas que los ojos de cualquiera hayan visto. Cuando la gente los mira no sobran las miradas de sorpresa ni los cuchicheos mal disimulados. No es que a ninguno les importen en realidad, pues ya están más que acostumbrados a ellos, de hecho es algo que, a veces, les divierte más que otra cosa.<p>

A Lily le apasionan los dulces, las tartas de fresa y el helado de limón. Le gusta el verano, el calor, la música alta y todo lo relacionado con el arte. Se regocija con el olor a témperas y pinturas acrílicas, de una tarde frente a un lienzo en blanco al que dar vida y llenar de color, de largas visitas a museos en honor a artistas muertos demasiado tiempo atrás. Disfruta de las fiestas nocturnas, de la ropa ceñida y de dormir hasta el mediodía. Lily es puro fuego.

A Scorpius le apasiona el café bien amargo, las comidas ligeras y, sobretodo, bastante saladas. Le gusta el invierno, el frío que le cala los huesos y le proporciona un escalofrío por todo el cuerpo, le gustan las finanzas que con sus números y cuentas le proporcionan seguridad y estabilidad. Se complace con una tarde tranquila en casa, con el silencio y la lectura de un buen libro. Disfruta levantándose temprano, cenando en carísimos restaurantes y viviendo en su rutina. Scorpius es hielo.

A simple vista, parece que no tienen nada en común, sin embargo, todas estas diferencias no tienen ninguna importancia al lado de todas sus similitudes.

A Lily le gusta sentirse entre los brazos de Scorpius, oler su loción de afeitado y sentir sus labios fríos en el cuello. Le gusta su cabello rubio, casi blanco al sol, y pasar las manos por su rostro pálido. La vuelve loca oír su risa grave, ver su sonrisa torcida, sus ojos grises del color de la plata fundida y escuchar sus murmullos roncos de deseo dirigidos hacia ella. Adora estar a su lado, que finja que le gusta acompañarla a los museos, que se pueda pasar toda una tarde observándola pintar en silencio y que le haga el amor con pasión. En definitiva, a Lily le gusta todo de Scorpius.

A Scorpius le gusta la piel suave de Lily, sus labios dulces con sabor a fresa y su voz vibrante. Le vuelve loco su cabello pelirrojo que le da la sensación de estar en vuelta en llamas, su risa fuerte y sus mejillas coloradas a causa de la vergüenza. Adora observarla pintar durante horas, su ceño fruncido al concentrase y su rostro lleno de pecas. Le gustan sus ojos azules como el cielo despejado, sus ideas alocadas y sus improperios cuando se enfada. Adora tomarla entre sus brazos y hacerle el amor, sentir sus caderas contra las suyas y besar cada uno de los rincones de su cuerpo. Scorpius está enamorado de absolutamente cada parte de Lily.

Pese a todo, hay una cosa que todavía les gusta más a ambos. Y esa cosa son sus hijos. Ambos adoran a sus pequeños gemelos. A su hijo Serpens, igualito a su padre, tan serio, tan callado y tan manipulador cuando quiere. A su hija Jacqueline (Lily odia el nombre, pues no lo pudo escoger ella, por lo que prefiere llamarla Jackie), una mezcla perfecta entre Potter y Malfoy. Scorpius y Lily los adoran, ellos no hacen sino traerles más risas y más felicidad a su vida. Sobretodo a Lily, que jamás olvidará la cara de la familia Malfoy al confesarles que venían gemelos y que, por primera vez en muchas generaciones, la fortuna Malfoy debería de ser dividida.

* * *

><p><strong>Reviews?<strong>


End file.
